Asphalt is one of the world's oldest engineering materials, having been used since the beginning of civilization. Asphalt is a strong, versatile and chemical-resistant binding material that adapts itself to a variety of uses. For example, asphalt is used to bind crushed stone and gravel into firm tough surfaces for roads, streets, and airport runways. Asphalt, also known as pitch, can be obtained from either natural deposits, or as a by-product of the petroleum industry. Natural asphalts were extensively used until the early 1900s. The discovery of refining asphalt from crude petroleum and the increasing popularity of the automobile served to greatly expand the asphalt industry. Modern petroleum asphalt has the same durable qualities as naturally occurring asphalt, with the added advantage of being refined to a uniform condition substantially free of organic and mineral impurities.
Most of the petroleum asphalt produced today is used for road surfacing. Asphalt is also used for expansion joints and patches on concrete roads, as well as for airport runways, tennis courts, playgrounds, and floors in buildings. Another major use of asphalt is in asphalt shingles and roll-roofing which is typically comprised of felt saturated with asphalt. The asphalt helps to preserve and waterproof the roofing material. Other applications for asphalt include waterproofing tunnels, bridges, dams and reservoirs, rust-proofing and sound-proofing metal pipes and automotive under-bodies; and sound-proofing walls and ceilings.
The raw material used in modern asphalt manufacturing is petroleum, which is naturally occurring liquid bitumen. Asphalt is a natural constituent of petroleum, and there are crude oils that are almost entirely asphalt. The crude petroleum is separated into its various fractions through a distillation process. After separation, these fractions are further refined into other products such as asphalt, paraffin, gasoline, naphtha, lubricating oil, kerosene and diesel oil. Since asphalt is the base or heavy constituent of crude petroleum, it does not evaporate or boil off during the distillation process. Asphalt is essentially the heavy residue of the oil refining process.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,114,274 describes a method for treating bitumen froth with high bitumen recovery and dual quality bitumen production. The method includes using multiple gravity settling steps to separate phases containing bitumen in a hydrocarbon diluent from phases containing water, fine solids, and residual bitumen. Naphtha is provided as an example of a hydrocarbon diluent. One described advantage of the method is generation of a lighter bitumen stream that is suitable for transport by pipeline without further processing.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2012/0000831 describes methods for separating out a solvent feed after use in recovery of bitumen from oil sands. The method includes treating a bitumen froth with a paraffinic or naphthenic type diluent to produce bitumen and froth treatment tailings. Toluene is identified as a naphthenic type diluent that can improve bitumen recovery from tailings.